


over your shoulder

by respoftw



Series: 35 Ways To Say I Love You In The Pegasus Galaxy [21]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: DADT, Kavanagh is an ass, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: He'd never really considered himself a masochist before but then the pain had never been as important as this before either.





	

Rodney sat behind the dialling console, taking Chuck's place, as he watched his world fall apart. He had been banned from the 'gate room, pinched faced soldiers barring his way with P90s at the ready, and this was the closest he could get. He'd never really considered himself a masochist before but then the pain had never been as important as this before either.

The same soldiers who had turned him away from the 'gate room stood beside John now, blank faced and ready to use any measure necessary to get him through the gate. To Earth. Where he would be summarily dismissed from the US military because Kavanagh had told them something that they weren't supposed to be told.

What looked like the entire contingent of Atlantis - or what was left of the original members at least - had gathered in the 'gate room to lend their support. Rodney could only watch as they each said their own goodbye to John, a grip of the shoulder, a touching of foreheads, a full military salute led by Lorne.

The stone faced military escorts had scowled at that and tightened their grip on John's shoulder.

Rodney hated it; hated them; hated the entire United States military and God, all he wanted was to say goodbye. He hadn't had a chance to even do that, hadn't saw John at all since he had been pulled from their bed that morning by the military police that had arrived on the Daedalus.

They tried to drag John towards the 'gate but John managed to shake their grip. Rodney watched as he picked up his duffle bag - everything he owned crammed in one tiny grey bag - and walk towards the wormhole under his own steam. With dignity. The escorts followed after him with their P90s still nestled in their arms and Rodney knew they were looking for a reason to use them. Neither of them would give them the satisfaction.

John paused at the edge of the event horizon and Rodney could see the deep breath he took from where he sat. His heart broke for John, his heart broke for himself, for them. John twisted around and looked towards him.

"It was worth it, Rodney," he called over his shoulder. "I wouldn't change anything. I lo - -"

John was pushed through the 'gate before he could finish, the two guards following close behind. The wormhole vanished, leaving an empty circle behind.

Empty.

Atlantis was empty now.

Rodney knew how she felt.

Rodney tapped a button on his laptop, sending his resignation to Elizabeth's inbox. It had been foolish, but until this very moment, he'd held out hope that it wouldn't really happen, that John would be allowed to stay.

He stood up, ignoring the sympathetic stares from the gate room and left.

The Daedalus would leave in ten days. Eighteen days in hyperspace before they reached Earth. At least two days to go through quarantine and jump through the SGCs hoops.

Thirty days.

He hoped John would be OK.

Civilian life had never held much interest for him before but for John....for John he would do anything.

Thirty days.

Thirty days and they'd be together. Maybe buy a little place in the beach, John would like that. He could surf and Rodney could - well maybe he would buy a piano. It wouldn't be Atlantis - couldn't be Atlantis but they would be together. They'd be fine.

Rodney walked to his quarters and began packing.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on [Tumblr](http://buffycuddlespigs.tumblr.com)


End file.
